Too Good to be True
by BethSHeartbeat
Summary: Carries on from 01/08/15 from the engagement party and will be an alternate view up to the Zax wedding.
1. Chapter 1

"Leave it with me, I'll talk to him tomorrow." Zoe told Rita as they both watched Dylan walk away from them.

"Can I steal my fiancé back?" Max asked, appearing at the pub door where their engagement party was taking place on the other side. Zoe stared at him for a second, still not quite believing that they'd taken the next step in their relationship the previous night, before putting out the cigarette that she'd barely taken two drags of.

"Of course you can, she's all yours. Congratulations again." Rita told Max, before she disappeared back inside the pub, leaving Max and Zoe outside the pub alone. He stepped closer towards her, and could instantly tell that something was wrong.

"What's up Zo? I know we said we weren't going to tell people but look how happy for us every single person in that room was, we have all the time in the world to get the details sorted but for now let's just enjoy being an engaged couple." Max explained, taking her hands in his as he spoke. There was no denying that he was the sweetest guy that she'd even been with, he could tell whenever something was even slightly wrong, even if he was wrong about what was causing it.

"I don't care that they know, they'd have found out at some point anyway. It's just something that's going on with Dylan, I'll tell you about it later. For now though Mr Walker, I think we should probably go back into our party, after all it isn't a party unless I'm there."

"I'd always heard rumours that Zoe Hanna was the life and soul of the party, never thought I'd see it though." Max teased as Zoe pressed herself up against Max, reaching up slightly to whisper in his ear.

"Well then you do have a lot to learn." She whispered and then pulled back slightly and took one of her hands out of his. "Let's get back in there."

"So how did he propose?" Robyn asked as she sat down with her step-brother and her future sister in law, while they all shared a bottle of champagne.

"It's not the romantic story you're wanting Robyn." Zoe warned, thinking back to the events off the previous day with meeting Max's mum and then storming off, ready to walk away from Max. "It wasn't a good day, let's just say Max's mum didn't approve of him dating me."

"Zoe was ready to walk away, until I stopped her and asked her to marry me while she cried, and of course she said yes." Max interrupted, as he saw his wife to be well up.

"The Walker charm always wears people down." Robyn laughed, topping up the three half empty glasses with champagne.

"Yeah, it doesn't feel real." Zoe spoke, still unable to believe that they were engaged, still not quite able to comprehend how far they'd come in just over a year of being together. She wasn't sure she'd ever get used to the happiness she felt whenever she even caught sight of Max, nor the way he made her heart skip a beat when he smiled at her. The music played in the background, going from sad song to sad song. "Can you play some happier music please? It's an engagement party, not a wake." She called over to the bar staff who immediately changed the music that was on to happier songs, causing Max to stand up next to her, take her hand and serenade her. For a second no one else seemed to exist, it was just them as he continued to sing to her, their eyes locked on one another's. A collective 'aww' from her friends and colleagues brought her somewhat back to reality as Max finished his song.

The party ended quite early to allow the medics to sleep before their shift in the morning. Max and Zoe walked into their flat, both having drunk slightly too much for the second night in a row. She was walking on a cloud nine and felt as if nothing could bring her down at that moment.

"Are you coming to bed baby?" Max asked Zoe, who was stood on the balcony looking over the bay that their flat overlooked.

"In a minute, I'm just thinking." Zoe replied, as she felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind her.

"Anything interesting?" He asked, a smile spreading across Zoe's face as she felt his breath on her cheek.

"I love you Max, this is the beginning of our lives together and I can't wait." Zoe told him, feeling safe and comfortable while in his arms.

"Our lives together started the moment you kissed me Zo', this is just another stone in the pavement. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about, Dylan wasn't it?" He asked, still concerned about her earlier problem despite being far from sober.

"It doesn't matter." She told him after a few seconds, having turned in his arms to kiss him. "Like I always say, you're too good to be true. You're too good to really be mine."


	2. Chapter 2

It'd had been just under a week since Zoe and Max had gotten engaged and today they were beginning wedding planning.  
"I know most girls plan their weddings when they're younger, before they've even had their first proper boyfriend a lot of the time, so what did you want?" Max broke the silence as they both sat at their dining room table with several bridal magazines and a 'to do' list that he'd printed off from the Internet earlier in the day.  
"Well what does the list say?" Zoe asked, wanting to do this properly so they forgot nothing, with it being the first, and hopefully, only time either of them were getting married.  
"Agree a budget." Max told her, reading from the list in front of him.  
"Budget doesn't matter, I've got that sorted." Zoe told him, pleased that they could already tick the first thing off the list, Max however wasn't so pleased but decided to say nothing.  
"Next is pick a date. Now I know you don't believe in luck but I do, and my lucky number is 22 so I'd like to get married on the 22nd, the month doesn't bother me."  
"Well I suppose if we look at venues and then what 22nd they have free and go for that?" Zoe suggested.  
"Perfect, I think venue is going to be very dependent on how big a wedding we want. I know that guest list is further down the list but I think it's important here, how can we pick a venue without knowing how many people we have to fit in?" Max asked.  
"That is a good point." She said, as she got up.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To get my laptop to write this list on, it'll be easier than hand writing." Zoe pointed out as retuned to the table with her laptop in hand and turning on.  
Within an hour they had a guest list that excluded most of their family but covered their friends. Their guest list consisted of less than 50 people, meaning they could pick pretty much any venue.

For much of the morning they googled different venues in the area in and around Holby, before giving up at lunch. For summer in the UK it was quite warm and it wasn't long before the flat started to get a little stuffy, prompting Zoe to open the balcony door. It was there that inspiration struck.  
"Max, I know where we could get married." She called from the balcony to where Max was making lunch in the kitchen.  
"What? I thought we said we'd give up until we'd eaten." Max called back, assuming that Zoe was back on the computer searching.  
"I did give up, that was until inspiration struck." Max suddenly appeared next to her on the balcony. "Look down there." Zoe told him, pointing to the bay in front of them.  
"There's water." He stated, seeing nothing that could be any sort of venue for their wedding.  
"Yes, but we could put a boat or something similar on that water and decorate it. We're always saying how pretty this view is, why not get married there?"  
"It's a great idea but I see a flaw." Max spoke after a couple of minutes, only to receive a frown from Zoe. "They won't have a wedding licence."  
"Well then we can get married in a registry office and have our reception down there, it's far pretty down there at night anyway."  
"I like your thinking. When lunch is done we can ring the registry office and check their availability."

"I'll ring them now." Zoe explained as she put her lunch plate through beside the sink and picked her mobile up.  
"Put it on loudspeaker."  
"Okay, can you read that number out to me Max?" Max read out the number and Zoe typed it and pressed ring.

"Hello, Holby Registry Office, how can I help you?"  
"Hi, I was wondering what availability you have for a wedding?" Zoe asked the woman who answered the phone.  
"When were you thinking?" The woman asked.  
"We want to get married on the 22nd but we don't mind which month, I suppose it depends on your availability."  
"Okay, I must warn you that we close in October for building work."  
"Well that narrows it down, have you got September 22nd?" Zoe asked, knowing that it was extremely close.  
"Let me check." The receptionist told them, leaving Zoe and Max looking at each other wondering if they could sort this. "I'm sorry, we're busy that day, we do have the 22nd August though."  
"Okay, can you give me a moment I just need to talk to my partner?"  
"Of course."

"I think we should go for it, it's meant to be Zo'."  
"Its three weeks Max. In a second I'll wake up and this will all be a dream and you won't be suggesting planning a wedding in three weeks." Zoe was shocked, she had no idea how he thought that they could pull it off.  
"We can manage it, it can't be that hard. We have a guest list, we have a venue and a date and an idea for the reception. We just need outfits, flowers, catering and invitations."  
"And you definitely think we can pull it off?"  
"If it looks like we can't then I'll take time off work and sort it, it's not as if I do anything anyway. Book it." For a second she believed that they could do it, and it was in that second that she booked it.  
"Hi? We'd like to book that day."  
"Of course, can I take your name?" The receptionist asked.  
"Zoe Hanna, and my partner is Max Walker." Zoe told her and then told her address and contact information.  
"Okay, you should receive a wedding pack in the post this week. Any problems please don't hesitate to contact us."  
"Thank you." Zoe said and then put the phone.

"Max we're mad."  
"Speak for yourself! We just need to work hard and be productive. Now let's get cracking."


	3. Chapter 3

"Zoe are you ready?" Robyn asked, as Zoe sat perched on the edge of the sofa in the staffroom playing on her phone, while waiting for Max to finish a transfer up to Darwin.

"Ready for what?" Zoe asked, putting her phone down to look up at her future sister in law, who had changed out of her scrubs and into jeans and a t-shirt. In her hand she carried a bag that was full to the top, but Zoe couldn't quite make out the contents.

"Your hen party silly. You really think we'd let you get married without a proper party to send you off?" Robyn told her as if it was obvious.

"It's a nice thought Robyn, but honestly after the day I've had I'd rather go home and lay in front of the TV with a bottle of wine and Max." Zoe protested, desperate to get home and into her pyjamas to see what ever rubbish was on TV in the evening.

"Lofty is intercepting Max as we speak and taking him out on a stag do." Now she couldn't have the night she'd planned even if she did continue to refuse to go out.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked, still trying to decide whether going out was actually a good idea.

"Well it'll be a small party but I've got us on the VIP list for that new club in town." Robyn explained.

"And when you say small?"

"You, me, Rita and Louise. Tess couldn't make it back at such short notice, Connie's flying out to America tomorrow to see Grace. Lily is still busy studying for her exams and Dixie is on a night shift."

"Fine, I'll come out but I want a quiet one and I don't want to be too late." Robyn smiled as Zoe stood up and walked over to where she was stood. "What's in the bag?" Zoe asked curiously as she got closer to where Robyn was stood.

"The hen party essentials." She told her sister in law to be as she emptied the bag, revealing sashes that said 'bride to be', devil ears and fairy wings.

"Really Robyn?" She sighed, knowing it was going to be a long night. "The wings can go, we aren't 6. I'll wear the sash but not until we leave the hospital grounds and you can wear the devil ears."

"Okay, the others have a cab out the front so if you're ready then let's go!" Robyn squealed excitedly.

"I need to go and say goodbye to Max first." Zoe told her as she saw Max and Lofty through the staff room window, and Robyn nodded and left Zoe alone.

"Max." Zoe called and immediately he walked over to her.

"I knew nothing about this Zo, I know you wanted to have an early night." Max assured her as he pulled her into his arms.

"Its fine, I'm not going to be out long, I made Robyn promise it'd be a quiet one."

"I wouldn't hold your breath. I have no idea what the boys have planned but with this lot having organised it, I imagine it'll be pretty tame. If I'm home after you then I'll try not to wake you."

"Have a good night." Zoe replied, kissing him before she left.

"You too." He called after her.

"Finally." Rita spoke as Zoe got into the back of the cab. "We were beginning to think you weren't coming!"

"And miss my own hen night? I'm not going to be out long, planning a wedding is exhausting, especially when you have so little time in which to do so."

"I'll go and get a round in. Louise come and help me." Robyn shouted over the loud music of the club.

"It's a good job we booked that stripper for early, otherwise I'm not sure she'd still be here." Louise said, where it was quieter at the bar.

"Yeah, should be here by half past." Robyn replied, looking down at her watch to see what the time was now.

"Why do you keep looking at your watches? I know I said I didn't want a late one but I wasn't going to sit and watch the time!" Zoe asked 10 minutes later, after getting bored of them checking their watches every 30 seconds. When no one had a clear answer for her she figured it out. "Please tell me you didn't book a stripper." She asked, looking at her friends faces for any sign that she'd ruined the surprise. Silently she begged that she was wrong but when a man came closer, looking slightly lost but in a police outfit, she knew she wasn't.

"Are you Zoe Hanna?" The man asked, wanting to make sure he'd got the right hen party.

"Yeah she is!" The other girls squealed excitedly.

Zoe was surprised at even herself when she sat bored through the man's stripping routine, maybe she'd finally grown up and settled down. As he danced around in front of her, all she could think about was going home to Max. It wasn't long before he was done and gone, leaving Robyn with his pants.

"He was hot." Robyn commented.

"Catch up with him, he won't have got too far. You might be in with a chance." Rita urged her.

"Right, I think I'm be getting off." Zoe finally said as she downed the rest of her drink and collected her bag from the floor. "Thank you for a good night ladies, feel free to stay and enjoy the rest of it." She said and hugged each of them in turn before leaving the club.

"Zoe?" Rita called as she caught up with the consultant. "Are you sure you're alright? Are you feeling nervous about getting married?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm exhausted, it's been a long day and like I said earlier, wedding planning is exhausting and my head is banging. I just need to get home and into bed."

"Okay, but Zoe, if you ever need help with any wedding stuff then I'd be more than happy to help."

"Thank you Rita, the wedding is a week away and I think we're pretty much there now though. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

"Zoe? What are you doing here?" Charlie asked, as Zoe appeared in the ED the night before she was supposed to be getting married.  
"I'm just here to pick my dress up, I left it locked up in my office to stop Max seeing it." Zoe laughed slightly.  
"Don't be long, you'll need to make sure you're properly rested for your big day!" Charlie told her, smiling at the beaming woman in front of him.  
"You mean I need all the beauty sleep I can get." Zoe chuckled, causing Charlie to laugh too.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." He called after her as she walked off.

Zoe sat in her office, she wasn't sure why she hadn't gone home immediately but she knew that it probably had something to do with the fact that it'd be an empty flat that she was returning to. Max had gone to stay at his old house to prevent him from seeing his bride before the wedding. For a while she stared at the bag that her dress was in and just thought about her life, it wasn't long before she found her thoughts disturbed by a familiar voice, a voice that belonged to the man who never knocked.  
"Dylan." She smiled, before turning her chair round to face him.  
"Charlie said you were in. You know, staring at that dress isn't going to magically make it appear at home." He told her in his usual blunt fashion.  
"I know." She replied, rolling her eyes at him. "I'm just thinking."  
"Well then I'll see you tomorrow." He replied, knowing that something emotional was coming up and wanting to get out before it did.  
"Wait." Zoe said simply and watched as he took his hand back off of the door handle and faced her again. "When you married Sam, did you feel nervous?"  
"No, what was there to feel nervous about?" He asked, not quiet following the conversation.  
"It's just 'til death do us part' is a very long time." Zoe started, unsure of how to explain that she loved Max but the commitment was still terrifying her.  
"Not necessarily, you could get hit by a car tomorrow. Either of you could be gone in the blink of an eye." Dylan pointed out, which earned him a glare from Zoe.  
"He knows I love him and I know he loves me, do we really need to get married to prove it?" Dylan stared at her for a moment, unsure of whether she actually wanted an answer or not. "Well?" She pushed.  
"Oh, it wasn't rhetorical. Young Max is clearly very excited to get married and until now, you were too."  
"I suppose."  
"Are you still going to marry him?" Dylan asked, as Zoe got up and stood by the door but in front of him, staring at her dress bag which was behind him.  
"Yes. No. I don't know." She sighed, unsure of what to do.  
"Well that's maybe something you want to have straight in your head before the morning."  
"I'm well aware of that thank you Dylan."

* * *

"Max, turn the alarm off." She moaned sleepily, only to feel no movement in the bed. "Max!" She tried again, only to roll over to an empty bed. It was then she realised what day it was, her wedding day. The alarm continued to sound as she just lay there, thoughts flooded her sleep clouded brain, making her original doubts about a hundred times worse. The alarm got louder as she failed to respond to it, which finally succeeded in cutting through her thoughts. Finally she moved across the bed to where the alarm was on Max's bedside table, as she now positioned herself on Max's side of the bed she smiled as his pillow smelt of him. She reached for her phone, and found that she had a text from Max and immediately opened it.  
 _  
_ _'Hey baby, so today is the day. I can't wait to see how stunning you look later, and I can't wait for you to become Mrs Zoe Walker. Going to sleep without you is surprisingly hard. I love you so much and I'll see you later xx'_

The text made her smile, she knew she loved Max but it scared her too. In a matter of hours she'd been Mrs Walker and she still wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that.

The morning seemed to pass in an excited blur, after Robyn and Rita had arrived to help her get ready. It had taken four hours from finally getting out of bed, to get to where she was now, stood in front of the mirror in her wedding dress with both her hair and make-up done.  
"You look stunning Zoe." Robyn said, blinking back the tears.  
"Max is a lucky man." Rita added.  
"Thank you, we better get going." Zoe replied, having just seen the time.  
"Yeah, let's get you to your husband to be." Rita told Zoe cheerily.

* * *

"They're here." Big Mac whispered to Max, who was stood at the front of the room with the woman who was going to conduct the service. The room was filled with 50 of their friends and a selection of their respective family members.

"She's actually on time? I'm shocked." Max replied cheekily, the happiness evident across his face at the fact that Zoe had actually turned up, because he'd feared that she wouldn't. The music began causing Max to turn around to see his bride beaming and walking towards him. He could have sworn his heart stopped as his stunning wife to be walked towards him, her hair was curled slightly and her dress was fitted at the top and went into a big skirt, it suited her perfectly. She got closer and closer, the whole way down the aisle she stared at Max, unable to look at any of the people around her.

"You look stunning Zoe, I love you." He whispered in her ear, before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She replied, trying to act normal despite the butterflies tearing her insides apart.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman and welcome to Holby Registry Office for the marriage of Max Walker and Zoe Hanna. This place in which we are now met has been duly sanctioned according to law for the celebration of marriage. This ceremony will unite Max and Zoe in marriage. We are here to celebrate their union and to honour their commitment to each other. Today both will proclaim their love for one another. We celebrate with them and for them. If any person present knows of any lawful impediment to this marriage they should declare it now." The registrar spoke, starting off the service. For a second everything was silent, and this is when Zoe dared to turn around to look at the group of her friends, her family and Max's family. The silence indicated to the registrar that she could continue and so she did. "Marriage joins two people in the circle of its love. It is a commitment to life, the best that two people can find and bring out in each other. It offers opportunities for learning and growth that no other opportunity can equal. It is both a physical and emotional joining that is promised for a lifetime. Happiness is fuller, memories are fresher and commitment is deeper. Marriage understands and forgives the mistakes that life is unable to avoid. When two people pledge their love and care for each other within a marriage they create a spirit which binds them closer than any spoken or written words. Marriage is a promise written in the hearts of two people who love each other and it takes a lifetime to fulfil."

The service continued with several readings before it was finally over to Zoe and Max.

"Do you Max Walker, take Zoe Hanna to be your lawfully wedded wife to be loving, faithful and loyal to her for the rest of your life together?" The woman asked Max.

"I do."

"Zoe, do you Zoe Hanna, take Max Walker to be your lawfully wedded husband, to be loving, faithful and loyal to her for the rest of your life together?" The registrar asked. Zoe looked around her and caught sight of Dylan at the back of the room, the doubts of the previous night resurfaced as she looked over at him. "Zoe?" The registrar whispered after she'd been silent for a moment too long.

"I can't do this." She finally spoke. "I'm sorry Max." She said to Max before she ran towards the exit.

 **A/N I copied and pasted bits of the service from .uk, which was the first site I came across when googling wedding services.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was all quiet outside of the registry office, no one was around as Zoe made her way towards the bus shelter that was just in front. She sat still for a moment, her mind hadn't quite caught up with what she'd done, she'd walked out of the wedding that she'd been excited about for weeks.  
"Zoe?" Called the voice that she really didn't want to hear right now.  
"I'm sorry." She said, trying to stop herself crying.  
"What the hell was that Zoe?!" Max shouted as he stood beside Zoe, who couldn't quite look him in the eyes.  
"I don't know, I'm scared Max." Zoe replied, unable to stop the tears from running down her cheeks.  
"Scared of what Zoe?!" He continued to shout.  
"Of getting married. I'm scared of getting married Max!" She shouted back, finally able to look up at him. "The thought of forever terrifies me Max, 'til death do us part', that's a very long time."  
"Yeah it is, do you not think that scares me too? But Zoe I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you, because I love you."  
"I love you too Max, don't think I don't. Why do we have to get married though, I know I love you and I know you love me too?" Zoe whispered, not knowing where the rest of this day was going anymore. Max moved from where he towered over her and sat down beside her, taking her hand in his.  
"Zoe, you were excited until today, if you didn't want to get married then you wouldn't have said yes. It has to mean something." Max tried.  
"I did, I do. I'm just scared Max."  
"I'm pretty sure we'll be together until death do us part anyway Zoe. If the big things don't scare you in life then you're doing something wrong, I'm just scared as you but if you feel something then that's good, you wouldn't feel something if this wasn't worth it."  
"I do want to marry you Max, do you not think we've rushed into this though?" Zoe asked.  
"I wouldn't say we've rushed it, we were going to get married at some point. I prefer to think that we sped up the inevitable. You have a decision to make though and it's not something I can help with." Max told her, seeing Robyn, Lofty and his mother out the corner of his eye. He stood up and took a couple of steps away from where he'd been sat in the bus shelter.  
"Max." Zoe called, prompting Max to turn back to face his bride. "I think I'm ready to go and get married."  
"You don't sound too sure Zo, you need to be sure that you won't regret this." Max warned her as she stood up, being careful of her long dress as she walked towards him.  
"I want to go back in there and marry you." She stated as she reached up to kiss her groom.  
"I would carry you back in there but that dress looks like it weighs a ton." He joked, sensing that they needed something to lighten the atmosphere.

"Everything okay?" Greta asked as Zoe and Max walked hand in hand towards them and the registry office.  
"It's better than okay." Zoe commented bluntly as Max and she walked back into the room that they'd departed unexpectedly not long before.

* * *

It wasn't much longer before the happy couple were married and alone in their hotel room so that they could freshen up a little before the reception started.  
"I just need to redo my makeup, is the reception ready?" Zoe asked as she headed into the bathroom with her make up bag.  
"Yeah, they asked if we're still settling the bill tonight." Max replied, having rang the people sorting the reception to check.  
"Okay, I'll go down and sort it in a second." Zoe called back, which annoyed Max slightly, the way she just assumed that she would be paying always made him feel inadequate but this didn't feel like the time to mention how it made him feel.  
"I can put some money to it, I saved a little."  
"Don't you worry about that. I'll just put it on my card." Zoe replied dismissively, which further annoyed her new husband. "So, Mr Walker, are you ready to go to our wedding reception?"  
"Not quite Mrs Walker."  
"What have you forgotten?" She asked, worrying slightly as she looked around the room.  
"To kiss you."

* * *

"I've known Zoe for a long time now, I've seen her grow into a brilliant doctor but I've seen her become a more responsible adult. Meeting Max did Zoe the world of good, he calmed her down and for the first time in a while, she was visibly happy. I've not known Max as long as Zoe but in the short time that I've known him, I've seen him change into a lovely young man. Since Zoe and he started dating, although unknowingly to us at first, looking back I saw Max change from a charming ladies' man to a committed boyfriend who accepted his responsibilities, and at the same time I saw Zoe into someone who fell in love no matter the consequences and who now is ready to commit. I wish you both the happiest of lives together because you both deserve it, so can everyone join me and raise their glasses to Mr and Mrs Walker." Charlie spoke, giving a speech that he'd made up on the spot, after everyone had finished eating and was now ready to drink too much and dance. Several other speeches were made before it was time for Zoe and Max's first dance. They'd picked the song Latch by Sam Smith, but the acoustic version, because Zoe loved Sam Smith and Max loved the song and the lyrics.

Zoe clung to Max, as if he was going to disappear, as they moved around on the floor.  
"Thank you for marrying me." Max whispered in her ear.  
"Thank you for putting up with me, even when I'm being silly, like earlier." Zoe whispered back. "I love you Max, I've never felt so happy."  
"Neither have I, I love you too Zo." He whispered before leaning down slightly to kiss her, the crowd of their friends and family cheering as they did. It wasn't long before everyone else had joined them on the floor and was dancing alongside them.  
"I need a drink." Zoe told him as the song came to an end.  
"I need a cigarette, I'll see you in a bit." Max replied before they headed off in opposite directions.

"Happy?" Greta Miller asked, as she followed her only son outside.  
"Very." Max replied, lighting his cigarette and taking his first drag of it.  
"What happened earlier? Did she get cold feet?"  
"Yeah, she's always been scared of commitment and the thought of forever was terrifying her." Max replied.  
"You shouldn't be scared if you're ready, just because you're married now it doesn't mean she'll stay. If she's scared of commitment then she could leave at any time." Greta warned him.  
"She's happy mum, I didn't force her into this."  
"It's been a nice wedding, and this reception is very nice. Are you sure you aren't just with her for the money?"  
"I'm very sure mum, money isn't what's important. I love her and she loves me."  
"Then I'm happy for you." Greta said, disappearing back onto the boat before Max could say anything further.

Max sat thinking for a while, the music was loud from the reception and yet he could barely hear it over his thoughts.  
"Max?" Zoe called from behind him, carrying a drink for both of them. Max turned to face her, and smiled slightly at her. "Are you alright?"  
"How much did this day cost Zo?" Max asked. "I know you originally didn't want a budget, but when we agreed on one, I thought that meant something. There's no way all of this fell within that budget."  
"I might have put some extra in, it doesn't matter though. It's supposed to be the best day of our lives, what's the problem with me spending a bit extra to do that?" Zoe asked, sitting down beside him.  
"That's not the point Zoe. I thought we'd sorted this money thing, it doesn't seem to mean anything to you. I wanted a wedding day that I could contribute half of, and with the budget we'd agreed on, I could just afford to do that. Once again, that doesn't seem to matter to you."  
"Charlie said he'd seen you grow up, but really you're just as immature and you were before. I was using what I had to make the day the most enjoyable that I could, I half wish I hadn't bothered now." Zoe shouted, annoyed that it had come back to money again, she stood up and made to walk away.  
"Where are you going?" Max asked, still angry but more worried about whether Zoe was leaving him already. "After this morning, every time you leave I'm always going to be worried that it's you gone forever."  
"I need some space." She called back, walking off further into the harbour.

"Where's Zoe?" Robyn asked as Max appeared back inside the boat.  
"She's just gone for a walk around the harbour, the music was giving her a bit of a headache but she's okay." Max lied, unwilling to talk about what had happened. He left his step-sister while she was still talking to him, only he hadn't noticed. Max walked towards the bar and ordered several shots.  
"Headache, really?" Louis spoke suspiciously.  
"Yes, she won't be long."  
"Really, because I happened to be getting some fresh air and heard you talking. Really mate, money and a banging body, I wouldn't be saying no." With the alcohol going to his head, Louis comment sent him over the edge and it wasn't long before he was engaged in a fight with the other man.  
As a fire broke out on the boat, due to the fighting pair knocking things over, the first thing Max did was run out the tent in search of his wife. He'd realised that Zoe was the most important thing and that the money didn't matter. He ran around the harbour, trying to make sure that his wife was safe, then out the corner of his eye he spotted a moving boat. Immediately his attention was drawn to it, where at the back of the boat, Zoe could be seen.

"Zoe!" Max screamed, desperate to get his wife's attention and get her back, despite having been an idiot. Zoe turned slightly, having heard her name called. The sight that greeted her was the boat that her wedding reception had been on, on fire. She could make out a crowd of people off the boat but still saw people inside.  
"Max!" She called back, but came out as more of a whisper before she felt herself being launched into the water.

Her eyes closed as she desperately tried to swim to the surface of the water, but with the weight of her dress it wasn't long before she felt herself growing more and more tired. Her eyes slipped closed as she fell herself falling further under the water, her lungs began to burn as they filled with water. This was never how the day was supposed to turn out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr Fairhead, Ms Bateman, we're beginning to see signs that suggest she's coming round." The doctor from intensive care told the two senior nurses on the phone.  
"That's great news, we'll both be up as soon as we can get away down here." Charlie replied, before they went to tell Connie what was going on.  
"You have to be prepared that she might not be the same Zoe that she was before. While there didn't appear to be any kind of brain damage, they can't be sure until she wakes up. Give her my best though." Connie warned as she allowed both nurses an extended break to see their friend and colleague, who lay in a coma upstairs.

"We've been observing Zoe and this morning she moved her fingers. Since then she's moved several more times and her eyelids keep fluttering, we think she'll be back with us by the end of the day, feel free to go and sit with her." The same doctor who had rung them earlier, told them.  
"Thank you."

It was ten minutes before they viewed this movement for themselves as Zoe's hand moved. Instead of the peaceful slumber she had been in for the past couple of weeks, her eyelids now kept flickering and then opened slightly.  
"'M..." Sounds began to come out her mouth in a whispered mumble, as Tess and Charlie just watched. Zoe's eyes slipped shut again but she continued to move slightly until she properly came round twenty minutes after first opening her eyes.

Things appeared blurry to Zoe, who hadn't opened her eyes in two weeks. The light felt slightly blinding as she tried desperately to figure out where she was, and where Max was. Feeling rushed back into her body, meaning she finally realised that someone was holding her hand. With her all her heart she hoped it was Max, that he'd stuck around after their disastrous wedding day. She couldn't summon the strength to lift her head to see who was around her, or to even speak, but she knew that if Max was there then he'd have immediately been fussing over her. Her heart shattered slightly at the prospect of yet again losing Max, but she couldn't be sure yet, maybe he'd gone home to change, or gone to get some food?  
"Zoe, how are you feeling?" Zoe recognised Tess' voice straight away, it put her at ease a little but it still wasn't the voice she wanted to be hearing. It wasn't the voice of her porter husband, the voice that always seemed to be laced with just the right amount of cheek and charm. She tilted her head slightly, only to see Tess and Charlie both sat next to her bed, staring up at her anxiously.  
"M..." Was yet again all she could mumble in response, god she really needed to be getting her energy back so she could ask what she needed to know, because it was becoming increasingly obvious that neither Tess nor Charlie were going to volunteer the information that she so desperately needed.  
"What is it Zoe?" Charlie asked, trying to think of what began with M that she could possibly be trying to say. His thoughts were soon disturbed as Zoe went into a coughing fit, causing him to help her sip some water. On instinct, Zoe's hands moved to try and help hold the cup, to gain some of her independence back. It was then that she noticed the absence of any wedding ring on her finger, if her heart wasn't broken before then it most definitely was now, and Tess and Charlie could both see.  
"What is it Zoe?" Tess asked, temporarily letting go of her hand and instead appeared by her head.  
"Ma..x. I...need Max. Get him...tell him...tell him I'm sorry." Zoe started, having now got the energy to speak slightly but breaking down into tears was doing little to help. Through her tear clouded vision she couldn't see the look between Tess and Charlie, the look that meant that things really all had been too good to be true.  
"Max?" Tess asked gently.  
"He's...he's...left me...hasn't he? You need...need to find him...make him see I'm sorry. We just got married...we can work...it out. Please." Zoe sobbed, but still neither Tess nor Charlie moved.  
"We don't know..." Charlie started, only to be interrupted by Zoe.  
"Robyn...ask Robyn! She'll know where...he is, he's...he's her step brother."  
"Zo, Robyn doesn't have a step brother." Tess told her softly, wondering if Connie was right with the brain damage, but minus the crying she seemed herself.  
"Yes...yes she does. He's a porter...down stairs." She told them, her voice getting quicker and quicker, with her breathing. It was clear she was close to panic attack, and that was something that Tess needed to prevent.  
"Okay, well Charlie will go and have a look but Zoe I need you to slow your breathing down. Come on breathe with me." Zoe's eyes focused on Tess and it wasn't long before her breathing began to slow down. "Okay, that's better. You keep focusing on your breathing and I'll go and see how Charlie's getting on." Tess told her as she saw Charlie hovering outside, just out of Zoe's view.

"She's calmed down now slightly." Tess informed him, but it did little to ease the anxiety etched into his face.  
"For now, how am I supposed to bring this Max to her when he doesn't exist? Zoe's not married, she's been in a coma for two weeks after a car crash." Charlie pointed out, frustration evident in his voice as he didn't know how to fix the situation.  
"I don't know, how do you tell someone that the person that they're in love with is a figment of their imagination? How do I tell her that she made him up while she was unconscious, that her brain is playing tricks on her?" Tess asked, sighing.  
"I don't know but I've never seen her so heartbroken, she thinks that this Max has left her and she's devastated."  
"Well in her mind her husband has just left her, the man whom she thinks is the love of her life. Of course she's heartbroken. The question now is, do we play a long and let her think he's left her or do we break the truth to her gently, either way this heartbreak isn't going anywhere anytime soon."  
"We can't lie to her, she's a medical professional and one day she'll realise we did the right thing." Charlie pointed out.  
"That's assuming she gets back to her normal self." Tess spoke, highlighting what was on both of their minds.

"Where is he? Did you tell him I was sorry?" Zoe asked, begging for answers.  
"I'm sorry Zoe, we have some bad news." Tess said softly, taking Zoe's hand in hers again.  
"He's left me, hasn't he?" Zoe asked, tears filling her eyes yet again, but when neither confirmed she jumped to further conclusions. "No, please...no! Please don't tell me he died in the explosion!"  
"No, Zoe, he didn't." Charlie assured her and watched as she calmed ever so slightly know that she knew he wasn't dead.  
"Then what? Why isn't he here?" Zoe asked, not noticing both of her friends taking a deep breath.  
"I need you to listen carefully Zoe, I'm sorry but Max doesn't exist. He isn't real, your brain made him up while you were in a coma." Tess told a increasingly confused Zoe, softly.  
"No, he is real. We got married, we've been together over a year. Tess you were at my engagement party and Charlie you were at my wedding. Max and your son had a fight. He is real! We have a flat overlooking the bay, we just got married." She tried again before breaking down into tears as she tried to process that she'd been told.  
"We're sorry Zoe."


End file.
